


Talk To Me

by slushanddusk (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP - Freeform, Gen, Minecraft, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), dream team, skeppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/slushanddusk
Summary: Moving is scary.  You take everything you can, and you go somewhere new.  You leave  behind the whole world.  You’re alone.  Zak is moving with his friends, but right before they go, their Visas expire.  Zak is left to move to Los Angeles with expenses piling up against him. Even though he could talk to his friends with the push of a button, he has never felt more alone.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 6





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!  
> This is my first time writing a Minecraft Fan fiction, and I normally write cats and dragons so I’m quite uncomfortable and the writing may be very strange, but I’m trying my best! The biggest thing to note, is the timeline is so very very inaccurate. I know the Dream SMP didn’t start until this year and Skeppy moved to LA over a great ago, but since I don’t know much about the servers and things from that long ago, because I’ve only been a fan of Skeppy and BadBoyHalo since recently. The only things I really know, are that Skeppy was alone, it was very expensive, he didn’t eat for whole days, and he had panic attacks. 
> 
> This story isn’t meant to be stupid and I’m sorry I’m not an expert on anything I’m writing about, especially the whole streaming aspect of it. I’m trying my best, please bear with me.
> 
> Thank you! Enjoy <3

The tiled cream-brown walls looked dull, the shadows of clouds outside blocking the Californian sunlight and keeping the room in a warm and murky darkness. The lights in the room were off, the shades on the window open instead, in the hope to get non-artificial light into the apartment. The messy white sheets drooped off of the empty bed in the center of the room, and outside the window an air conditioner hummed steadily and quietly. The only other noises were a whirling sound that emitted from the corner of the room, where a person sat in his chair with his fingers flicking across his keyboard idly as he leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling.

It had been about four days since Zak arrived in his new apartment, but being there still felt like he was just on vacation or something. Like he would get in the car and make the long drive back home. To his former home. His phone sat next to his keyboard, and the dark screen flashed bright with a ping that startled Zak out of his worried and unnecessary thoughts. 

_Bad_? He thought as he sat up and stretched his arms before picking his phone up off the desk and resting his hands in his lap as he swiped his passcode to unlock his messages. He blinked, scrolling through his messages for a second before he realized it wasn’t a text, and pulled down to check his notifications. 

The ping was a twitch notification.

_BadBoyHalo is live: Late Night Stream - BadBoyHalo Livestream_

Zak smiled to himself about the name, “ _BadBoyHalo Livestream_ ”. Who else would it be? The smile on his fast didn’t last long as he set his phone down on the desk next to him and rested his crossed arms on the desk, burring his face in the sleeves. Bad was live without him. It was fine right? Zak wasn’t sure. He didn’t know what strange emotions he was feeling, but the notification had made him loose the slightly positive emotions he had left.

“What’s wrong with me?” He muttered quietly into his hoodie, unsure what to do now. He felt jealous, that’s what it was. Jealous and abandoned. Bad hadn’t even asked him if he wanted to do a co-stream, but he always knew Zak would say yes if he did. So why was there no question? Why no, “ _Hey Skeppy, want to stream with me?_ ” 

He sat up, pulling his face out of the sleeves of his hoodie, and clicked a few buttons on his computer, opening up Minecraft and Discord while he stood up. It sent the chair rolling back just slightly on it’s wheels against the cold floor as Zak walked over to the other side of his bed where the door was to flick the lights on.

The room instantly lit up, illuminating the whole area and making Zak’s eyes feel like they were going to burn out of his skull. He rubbed his face and then quickly opened the door and retreated towards the kitchen area, where he poured himself a glass of water and splashed a little onto his face. He pulled off his hoodie and laid it down on a chair nearby. Any convenient surface worked for him to leave his things, which left the whole place in a state of chaos and disarray. With a deep breath and maybe a bit of nervousness, or a tinge of worry, he took a sip of his water and then carried the glass back to his room, where he left the kitchen lights off and then closed his door behind him.

When he stared at his computer, a strange uneasiness began to simmer in his chest. Should he really be upset over this? Weren’t there bigger things to worry about? Like paying the twelve thousand dollars for the monthly rent? Or paying the electrical bills and the water bills, buying his own food and making sure he had enough money to actually pay for it all? Each new thought was poison trickling it’s way into his mind. He was terrified, that was the solid truth, but with every passing minute he was more and more unsure of what to do and where to go. 

His mind just didn’t feel safe anymore

Zak took a breath and a sip of his water with a shaky hand, before he ran his other hand through his hair. He headed over towards the computer, walked around his bed and placed the water above his phone on the left side of his desk. He pulled in his chair and sat down, rolling closer to his desk until he was comfortable. Zak took a second deep breath and then his hand drifted to his mouse, and he opened his discord messages.

His fingers flicked across his keyboard as he typed out a quick question to his friend. It read something quite simple like, _Hey Bad! You’re streaming right? Mind if I joined you?_ It was much too minimalistic to hold all of Zak’s feelings in it, but somehow it still fit. Just didn’t sit right with the weight that Zak felt.

Before hitting send, he clicked open a new window that he dragged onto his second monitor. It was a feed of Bad’s twitch stream, and Zak bit his lip, still slightly nervous and unsure if he really wanted to send the message. All the problems around him were piling up, and was he going to just sit there in his chair and watch his whole world fall apart around him? Zak ran a hand through his hair again, terribly unsure. His fingers returned to his keyboard, index hovering over the enter button to send the message. BadBoyHalo was on the Dream SMP, and Zak wasn’t quite sure wether he felt like joining or not. However, after revising that thought in his head for several moments, he realized that was quite selfish.

He hit the enter key, the message pausing for just a split second while it was still unsent, before it went through. Zak instantly turned his attention back to his second monitor with the stream pulled up. After a moment of watching the silent gameplay of Bad trying to rebuild parts of their mansion that had been blown up by the creepers that infested their land, Zak turned up the volume so he could hear what his friend was saying.

“Oh my goodness!” He could hear Bad exclaim as he turned his avatar just in time to see another creeper exploding next to him. “Why are there so many creepers?!” He yelped, and Zak could imagine him clutching his headphones in his usual annoyance. However, he didn’t laugh like he normally would. After a moment of staring at the screen without taking in anything that was happening, he wasn’t exactly sure this was a good idea. He didn’t have energy to stream right now, he shouldn’t have messaged Bad. It was too late anyway, because he could hear the discord ping come through from Bad’s stream.

”Oh hang on chat— I got a message,” BadBoyHalo said, and after what sounded like the faint clicking of a mouse from Bad’s side, Zak’s friend exclaimed, “It’s Skeppy! He wants to come on the stream too!”

This time, Zak managed a smile. Hearing the happiness in his friend’s voice did cheer him up, and maybe streaming would help clear his head. He didn’t have to start his own stream of course, but being on Bad’s might just make him feel a bit better.

“I’ll call him in a sec-” Bad started to say, before he was interrupted by the hissing sound of a creeper igniting from the game. After furious clicking, Zak watched as Bad managed to navigate back into the game just as the creeper exploded behind him. “Oh my _goodness_!” He yelled, clearly getting more and more angry as the explosions kept happening. “Chat- it’s literally an infestation, I swear.”

Out of nowhere, Zak was startled by the sound of a discord call coming from his computer, and he hastily picked up his headphones and put them on in a slightly haphazard way. Quickly closing the stream tab and reopening discord, he was able to click the accept button on Bad’s call before it ended.

“Hey Skeppy!” Bad said happily the instant that Zak answered. Again, the cheerful friendliness in BadBoyHalo’s voice was the thing that made Zak calm down and settle into the streaming environment. For maybe a moment longer than he should have been, Zak was silent as he focused on opening the Minecraft tab he had been setting up earlier, dragging the discord tab over to his second monitor where the stream was sitting, chat still rolling, saying things like _SKEPPY!_ He almost forgot that he was actually on that stream now.

“Hey Bad!” He cheered, trying to make up for that awkward moment of silence with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. It didn’t feel right to be pretending like this, especially in front of Bad. Zak couldn’t just tell his friend that he was feeling upset right now. He knew everyone had problems, and this would be over soon. He could just stay quiet and act happy. Everything would be totally fine. He clicked into multiplayer on Minecraft, scrolling down until he found the SMP in his long list.

His mouse hovered over the list of online players. _Awesamdude, BadBoyHalo, GeorgeNotFound, Sapnap, Technoblade._ At least TommyInnit wasn’t one of the names listed there. Tommy took all his joy in cursing at Bad and pestering Skeppy, so having the British child online probably wouldn’t have helped him feel any better.

”Skeppy?” He could hear Bad’s voice echoing in his ears, and he blinked.

”Oh-yeah?” He asked, his mind whirling with confusion and trying to think of excuses that weren’t stupid.

”I asked if you thought it was a good plan,” Bad replied, his voice slightly slower as a bit of concern crept into it. Zak stared at the screen, completely and utterly confused. He had no idea what Bad was talking about.

”W- If I thought what was a good plan?” He asked, biting his lip and running a hand through his hair again as he finally clicked onto the server. It was such a bad idea to ask if he could go on. This was stupid, he wasn’t in a good mood for streaming. It was bad, really bad, and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair, worried and praying that the thousands of people watching were stupid and wouldn’t notice how weird he was acting.

”Oh- I was just saying how maybe we could build another house,” Bad said.

_Fuck._ Skeppy thought, his mind racing. Everyone would be able to hear that tone in BadBoyHalo’s voice. He wasn’t good at hiding when he was concerned or confused, and he was clearly both. Skeppy’s gaze instantly slid to his second glowing monitor, where in the dark of his room he could see the chat speeding by with things like, _What’s wrong with Skeppy today?_ , or, _Is Skeppy ok?_ , or _Bad seems upset._

He gripped his headphones before he replied, not wanting to make the situation worse. “Sounds awesome Bad! Where do you want to make it?” He asked, turning his avatar around to see where he had spawned. Instantly recognizing it as the area down the Prime Path from their house.

Bad took a second longer to reply than he normally would. ”I found an area we could use! Where are you?” He asked, the confusion in his voice staying but most of the concern fading. Zak felt a wave of both relief and sadness. Like the water that washed over him was nice and warm, but mixed with that hint of the cold saltiness of the ocean. It made Zak shiver slightly, and he wasn’t exactly sure what to make of it, but he tried to relax as he ran down the path towards where BadBoyHalo was.

From the few messages he could see, chat was still in a panic. It seemed that BadBoyHalo noticed it at the same time he did, and Zak could practically hear Bad frowning as he spoke. “Chat, nothing’s wrong, you’re all just paranoid little muffin heads.”

Zak laughed, not smiling as much as he would have liked to be, but still smiling anyway. He jumped down the path until he could see Bad’s name tag and then headed over to where his friend had been finishing with fixing up the creeper holes. They talked for a few minutes as they both grabbed some dirt from a chest and finished up the work.

When they finished, they kept talking as Bad led Zak towards the clearing in the spruce forest to the north that he found. There was even a river that winded around the edge, and Bad took a handful of flowers out of his inventory and planted them across the ground while Skeppy chopped trees and they began to build a small wooden house. Bad build most of it— as Skeppy had finally accepted that BadBoyHalo may be the better architect. While Bad built the actual house, Skeppy ran around gathering materials for the garden Bad wanted to build. The two streamers talked as the minutes turned into hours, and before Zak knew it, all the sunlight was completely gone and his room was black. The clouds outside didn’t help, plunging the room into almost complete darkness. The only light was the glowing light of his computer and second monitor, shining with a pale white light.

Zak drank the last of his water and then rubbed his eyes, feeling tired. The more he had talked to Darryl, the calmer he had gotten. The more he forgot about the outside world. But he was starving, thirsty, and exhausted. The time in the bottom corner of his screen was enough to tell him that the stream had to stop. The house was amazing, but he didn’t think he could stay up any later. However, he was reluctant to speak. Even if it was almost 3am for Bad, Zak didn’t want to be alone again. He didn’t want his friend to leave.

Zak’s thoughts were cursed.

Bad let out a loud yawn, and then Zak could hear him gasp. “Oh my goodness,” he said sleepily, stifling another yawn. Zak found it adorable when Bad was tired. He sounded so sweet. “It’s so late! Skeppy what time is it for you?” He asked, and Zak’s gaze flicked back to the time.

”Oh wow, you’re right- it’s 11:48pm for me,” Zak said simply, trying not to yawn himself. However, he knew it was know use. Bad was going to hang up and end the stream. Of course he would— he had been streaming for almost 5 hours total, of course he would be both physically and mentally drained.

”Good night Skeppy!” Bad said cheerfully, and then he yawned loudly again.

”Good night Bad! Night stream!” Skeppy cheered, and then the call ended. The disconnected discord ping noise was the last thing Zak heard as he took off his headphones and logged off off the server, shutting off his screens and plunging his room even further into the darkness. He leaned back in his chair and stared up at what he could make out of the ceiling. Above his monitors his bookshelf held the few books he actually enjoyed reading, and he let out a small sigh as he stood up and grabbed the now-empty glass of water off his desk awkwardly and shuffled around his bed.

He fumbled for the light switch on the wall, and slid the brightness up slightly so the room wasn’t completely black, but wasn’t scorching his eyes out either. Zak opened the door and flicked the lights up in the kitchen as well, turning on the sink and filling his glass with tap water. When it was full, he shut off the water and set the once again full glass on the counter as he opened the cabinet and took out a stack of crackers, tearing open a package. He picked one out, and nibbled on the corner without much of an apitite. It was strange. Zak hadn’t eaten all day, yet he wasn’t hungry in the slightest. His stomach felt strange, but he didn’t feel like eating. 

He searched through his drawers, trying to find the plastic bags that he knew he bought when he visited the store, but they just weren’t there. _Oh my god_ , he thought, pressing a hand to his temple. He couldn’t take this. Zak tossed his way through a few cabinets, and eventually managed to pull out a bag that he sealed the crackers inside, leaving them on the counter for tomorrow when he hopefully came to his senses and ate.

After that, he took his water and headed back to his room, flipping off the kitchen lights on his way. When he entered his room he stood there for a moment and let out a soft sigh. The glass of water was set down on the nightstand beside his bed and his door was closed. He clicked off his light and then collapsed into his bed. The white sheets were still messy from the restless sleep he had the night before, and he shifted again tonight, staring up at the ceiling with the ability to sleep clearly evading him. He knew the reason. It was one of the reasons he felt terrible living in this apartment.

He was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! More important things.
> 
> This takes place before the Manburg Rebellion, so when Schlatt is still president and Tommy & Wilbur are exiled and Wilbur is planning on blowing up Manburg. However right now is like the stage of peace in Manburg, before things get too chaotic and tension builds up. Having a calm environment in the game creates a stark contrast to Skeppy’s real life situation, so I like having it!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, I’ll try and write more soon.


End file.
